


Ten Minutes

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: ("bow chicka wow wow" would be a better tag than that last one), Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100, a proper drabble (again), as do the rules of language, bad feng shui, compound-adjectives count as ONE word, exactly 100, is it considered bad manners if you don't knock but you own the house?, why am I being a nerd about this, wordcount agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Jace tells Gideon to get ready for a meeting.I wrote a drabble to procrastinate because responsibilities suck (and they keep me from having enough time to sit down properly and continue writing my longer fics).





	Ten Minutes

Jace hadn’t knocked.

Gideon flustered, rolling sideways to face the door, pulling covers up.

Jace looked puzzled.

“You’re constantly shirtless. Now you’re embarrassed?”

Gideon’s mouth opened.

Then shut.

“Sorry, then,” Jace said, uncomfortably, turning to leave. “Team meeting. Library. Ten minutes.”

He glanced back. “I can’t find Chandra. If you see her, tell her, will you?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

Gideon exhaled, his broad silhouette on the once-again closed door.

“That was close,” Chandra said, quietly, behind him.

“Very,” he agreed.

Silence.

A warm freckled arm pulled them closer.

“So, ten minutes, huh?”

Her breath tickled. Her smile was audible.

Gideon grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever seem to find time to write late at night and early in the morning when I'm groggy and/or tired. It might be why so many of my stories involve being tired, waking up, lying down on things, and general sleepiness.
> 
> I'd appreciate feedback. If the story and/or the writing are poor, I'd rather know than not. And if the story is any kind of good, the part of my ego which handles praise for my writing feeds like the plant from Little Shop of Horrors.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
